Exerts from Boredomagogo Land
by bricoleur
Summary: fanfiction entrys of georgia nicholsons diary. Oviously fanfiction. Some of the charactors are new, though.More later. R&R!
1. Libbysitting

March 8  
9:30  
It is dreary today. Dreary always. Dismil rain drizzles down the windsill, a steady stream of it, like a maidens tears. Or the tears of a gallent night, slowed by the rain and hence too late to rescue the weeping maiden, for that matter. I wish I were a knight. Or a lovely maiden. Anyone but me, a not-so-lovely maiden who may as well be a genie trapped in a lamp for all the freedom I get. Certainly my esteemed and irksome mother and likewise father expect me to grant their wishes. More then three, too. For example, my mother wishes me to take care of Agnes. I will. But she also expects me to care for another creature, one who tugs agnes's tail and hisses evan more then he does and expects me to pretend to be a giant bee. I will not! I, Goergia Nicholoson, will do exactly as I please.  
  
9:45  
pretended to be a giant bee.  
  
9:50  
you-know-who brought in a flower for me to pollanate. She came in utterly drenched and now I've had to change her. She rubbed it on my nose and turned it yellow, not evan red like a respectable clown. Then she asked Do you like butter?'!?!?! Honestly, the girl is mad!!!  
Agnes is scratching at the door. Oh pooh. He probably expects me to let him in out of the rain. He will be wet. He will attempt to shake himself dry, and I will be wet. Life is triple sacre bleau!  
No one has phoned me in a vallent attempt to save me from the raveshes of baby and cat sitting. I have no freinds, and no gallent knight in shining armour.  
  
9:53  
fetched agnes. Delighted, and infinately gracious he scratched me. Libby laughed and said bad boy. I do not know she meant, Agnes or I. I presume it was me she spoke of. Still now gallent knight. Still no freinds. Still no parents returning to suffer under the weight of libby who thinks I should now be a horse. I will not.  
  
9:55  
pretended to be a horse. Neigh.  
  
10:00  
much to bored and depressed to write. O' savior, where art thou? O' Robby where art thou? O' Jewls, where art though? O' Agnes, where art thou? Oh joy. There is agnes, clawig my jeans to shreads and ravenously hungrey.


	2. moreness

12:00  
at long, long last mother returned. No one has phoned. As a sore revenge, I have phoned no one. I am confined to my room for telling my mother about the horrors of libby sitting. Libby invaded my forced privacy and is purring and butting my arm with her nose which soggy with snot but at least she means well.  
  
12:01  
drat it all, she's remembered there is more to being a cat then purring and bitten my arm. merde!!! Shoo kitty,SHOO!  
  
1:00  
my confinement has ended. The sun has awoken. I am going on a walk. I shall be the rainbow of the neiborhood, the beauty arisen from the storm. I must find a suitible guise. But please, please, nothing with rainbows.  
  
1:15  
selected a chic outfit of black and blue but it was much too chilly so now I am dressed iin bellbottoms and a jean jackete with rindstones dangling because the stitching is coming undone. NOT exactly beauty arisen, but you can tell I come from a storm.   
  
1:20  
put chopsticks in my hair hopeing for the oriental look. Humdeho. Looks rather odd, actually. But at least it complents my dangly silver earings.  
  
1:22  
earing. singular. lost one. Switched to the little dolphins I've had since fourth grade. Tripple merde and sacre bleu! This is not going to go over well!


	3. Apples

1:30

Phoned Jas. Agreed to meet at the bus house, what adventure will find us. She was rather huffy and snorted most rudely when I told her that I had decided to be THE rainbow. I asked her what was so funny and she said nuffing' but I think it was distorted because of her irksome snorting. Like a pig. I said in my best impervious, regal voice what, surely I am bright and beautiful enough?' but she only snorted again. Oink. Jas the livestock. Pigs and horses and bees. Zoo-a-go-go land. Where will it all end?

1:40

The most amazing thing just happened! Tripple cool with nobs on! When I stepped out into the damp world, the scent of apple blossoms afrounted my delicate nostrils. (actually, it smelled deliscous, but since when was there an apple tree anywhere around here?) I followed my nose to Mr. Next door's Mr. Next door. There, just two houses away from my own was an apple tree, stooped with the weight of the luscious fruit, in full bloom. I can't believe I never noticed it before. In a sort of trance, I scaled the tree, and I think I lost one of my chopsticks to the meddlesome branches, and plucked a ripe, full apple from the highest bough. And THAT was when the really, truly amazing, tripple cool with knobs things happened. The door to the house I had robbed of an apple swung open and I panicked and scampered higher, and unleashed a hail of bark in my wake. Suddenly, I heard a voice say See what people miss when they don't look up?' and I looked down, and standing on the doorstep (not mine or Mr. Nextdoors, oviousloy, but the doorstep I was nearest) Was the fair skinned, flax haired equivilent of Robby- all lank blonde hair (shoulderlength and glossy), and pale freckled skin, and deap emrald eyes. Clad basicly like me, in good garbs for an after-storm:blue jeans and a tee-shirt. And he laughed and asked me if I did this often. And I said no, and what was he robbing, anyways? Why hadn't we ever met before? So oviously he WAS robbing the house, but–no' he said, and laughed again, and helped me down. we've just moved in.' and didn't I know that? NO! I didn't know that! I felt all swoony and hated me for it. He has a very yummy sort of crinkly smile and he's easygoing, and he reminds me of dave the laugh. He's sixteen. I was going to offer him the rest of my apple, but then I remembered what happened to eve, so instead I just asked him what his name was, and he looked startled at how frank and forward I could be. (but no, his name wasn't frank. It's Mark.) And then all of a sudden I remembered Jas, and said oh shit' rather too loudly and had to run before I evan got to tell him what my name was.

10:45

so I shall be his nameless angle.

10:50

met Jas. She was rather iratated that I'd kept her waiting, and moreso that I was so absent minded and dreamy. She thinks a good mood is a feleny, I'm sure. Mabye it is. Yum. I don't care. Mark.

10:55

Mark!Mark!Mark!

11:00

dined at the local cofee store. Ordered a slice apple pie, which I hate. I'd forgotten, but Jas remembered, and had to finish it for me.

11:02

Perhaps I could learn to like apple pies, after all.


End file.
